


Friend And Foe

by Reverse_Vampire



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse_Vampire/pseuds/Reverse_Vampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought Rem Tokimiya only invited him for lunch together. But then Machina came along. Awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend And Foe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psianabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/gifts).



> Now for something light and funny to counter the sadness and depressing stuff in my previous fic. It was fun writing this, especially coming from Enra which I think the fandom needs more of.
> 
> Also, the story is set around Chapter 4 before Operation MA Demolition if anyone is wondering. I don't really care when this story takes place since this is a fic, so there.
> 
> Last but not least, this fic is dedicated to the lovely Psianabel, who came up with the idea on Tumblr and has been supportive of more fics being contributed to the Type 0 fandom.

It was going to be perfect.

It was supposed to go as planned.

Rem was supposed to only invite him for lunch at the Refresh Room together without any interference whatsoever.

But fate has a way to leave his plans to be alone with Rem come crashing down like the bombing of Lorica, except a hundred times worst.

Enter his biggest obstacle: Machina Kunagiri.

 _Why is Machina invited?_ Thought Enra, definitely with exasperation if his thoughts are said out loud. He definitely checked her schedule a thousand times and arranged the best off-peak hours for both him and Rem to have lunch together. There was an unsettling silence surrounding the usually crowded Refresh Room with the three of them seated, not counting the chef standing behind the counter, wiping the wet plates and unbothered with the presence of only three Agito cadets. And to think that things were going as planned as long as Enra could remember, the worst case scenario occurring at the best timing possible.

He remembered the moment when Rem first approached him for the two of them to have lunch together, the latter wanting to get to know about Enra more for being a great help in battles. It has left him elated, previously contented that Rem could remember the times she was gracious towards a clueless Enra in his first days in Akademeia, but asking him for lunch was a big leap in placing himself as more of an acquaintance in Rem's eyes. The icing on the cake of their lunch appointment together was knowing that it would only be the two of them since Machina will be busy with urgent matters under Commander Kurasame's orders.

_It was going to be great until HE came along._

"Wh-Why are you here? I mean, Rem...I thought you were busy with Commander Kurasame!"

_You aren't supposed to be here, Machina Kunagiri. Why are the Crystals torturing me like this?_

"The Commander postponed our meeting to this evening, saying something about being occupied with the other officers at the briefing room." Machina took a seat besides Rem, looking a little puzzled at Enra's choice of question. "And since I have plenty of free time until I meet the Commander again-"

"It was a last minute decision." Rem wasted no time to help Machina fill up, looking at Enra apologetically over the change of plans. "And since my original plan to bring you both has finally come true, I'm sure you and Machina will get along just fine." She then looked around and took note of how empty the Refresh Room was at this hour. "I guess we came at a great time. We won't have to worry about the waiting time, that's for sure."

"Of course, Rem. No missions, no interruptions, no need to wait." Enra said with confidence before taking a quick glare at Machina, who was reading the menu and clueless at the situation Rem unintentionally set him into. As Enra quietly took a look at the menu and thinking about something to eat, he could not resist seeing Rem, with her radiant smile talking to Machina without reservation. Seeing her leaning comfortably next to Machina and the sight of him smiling back at her (a rare sight for this cadet, considering that haughty attitude of his), Enra lowered his head until his eyes were only on the menu.

_Just you wait, Machina Kunagiri. No...Enemy No. 1. You won't be smiling like this for long. And guess what? I came prepared. Don't undermine my place in Class First for nothing, you ex-Class Second snob._

Plan A: Initiate.

Sparing no time at all, Enra called the chef and carefully saying something that only he and the chef could hear, it was now time to pull out the big guns and show how much he could do what Machina could not.

* * *

 

"Here's your cake." The chef placed the fruit cake in front of Rem. "I called it the "Fruity Delight for the Two Star-Crossed Lovers-"

A restless Enra then held up his hand, preventing the chef from speaking any further. "I think that's enough, sir."   _Geez, you old geezer. I didn't tell you to come up with those long names for every dish you cook up. Also, they are stupid._  Machina, who was the furthest from the cake leaned closer and raised one of his eyebrow.

"Cake? But cake isn't on the menu."

"Well, it's a super duper secret hidden dish that only canteen fanatics and the best cadets of Akademeia, like myself will know." Enra said with much conviction, eyeing at Machina and at that moment he felt like a winner when he took a brief glance at the former Class Second cadet looking mildly soured. "But look at it. The chef says it's only big enough for two. Let's see, there's one slice for me, Rem and...awww, that's too bad! I guess you have to sit out on this one, Kunagiri."

Machina crossed his arms and took a deep breath before speaking. "Can't we all take a slice? I mean, it looks big enough for three people. I don't think Rem will mind. Am I right?"

Rem nodded, smiling radiantly as ever. 

 _"Stupid Machina Kunagiri, you greedy little miser. Go get your own cake!"_ Enra thought if he had anything to say to Machina, repercussions be damned. "Well, why not," he said, holding back and controlling the rights words to say as he reminded himself that he, Rem and Machina were the only ones around. With the situation he had to react to quickly to savage the situation, Enra took everything into consideration and concluded that it was not wise to blow his top over a cake and even not wise to get worked up over something that trivial in front of Rem.

"So...why not we split the cake for the three of us now? It'll be smaller than intended, but we'll enjoy it nonetheless. How about that?" Enra said. He felt as if he was stuttering with his words, but Rem and Machina did not seemed to take notice.

Rem nodded. "It's a small cake, but I like your generosity, Enra. That's so kind of you to consider others in a situation like this."

_So kind of you to consider others..._

_So kind of you..._

_So kind..._

It was all that ringed out in Enra's mind. In all honestly, he was kind to his parents and his fellow cadets, but hearing the voice of his guardian angel calling him 'kind' was enough to send him into a state of pure bliss. 

"Enra. Orience to Enra. ENRA!" 

Returning from his fantasy, Enra found only himself and Machina seated along the counter. Rem was nowhere to be seen and the gap between the two boys became more distant without her around. 

"Where's Rem? And what did you do to her??"

"Oh, she just headed to the ladies. You were probably spacing out when she told you that." Machina was puzzled at Enra's choice of words, but shrugged it off as quickly as casting the most effective spells on the battlefield. He then reached for the napkins and tied one of them on his neck as he got ready for the next dish. "Anyways, because you were staring into thin air and Rem letting me choose whatever I want, I ordered some grilled meat for the three of us. From what I've heard from Jack and Sice, this canteen serves one of the best grilled meat around Rubrum."

"Heh, amateur." Enra said under his breath and immediately, the hot plates were on their respective places. The dish looks even more appetising with the sizzling sounds and hot steam coming out from the plates. 

"I'll save it for that cadet who has left for the ladies." The chef chirped in, putting Rem's plate aside consisting of a portion of uncooked meat and some uncooked vegetables on another bowl. "Don't wanna leave the food cold while she's away. Maybe you two should start chowing down before it gets cold." 

Machina got his utensils ready, passing another set to Enra as he pushed himself closer to where the other cadet was seated.

"Thanks."  _Wait. Why am I thanking him? I'm all alone with him now! To think Rem would leave us alone in the canteen! Why, Rem, WHY?_

"Well then, I guess we'll begin. I'm sure Rem won't mind at all." With that, Machina cuts his meat and begin eating away as he savour the juices as much as he wanted it. Not far away from where he was seated, Enra swear he could hear Machina licking his lips and enjoying every bite of the meat he was chewing despite the vacant look that he has put on throughout the entire period. Machina turned around, the meat still in his mouth and saw Enra who have not taken his first bite. "Try it, it's really good."

"Oh...yeah. I'll---I'll be eating now." Enra gripped his knife tightly and began cutting the meat with more force that it was normally for him and as he pierced the piece of meat using his fork, he took a quick glance at Machina once more as he ate the bean sprouts and sweet corn at breakneck speed, Enra took his first plunge to the world of smoky, grilled meat and for once in a long period, it tasted juicer than it has ever been and gave it some more time for the fatty bits to melt into his mouth. Judging by the portions and the quality of meat served, Enra sensed that it would cost more than the usual plate of mixed vegetables, meat cubes and grains. 

"It's really, really good." Enra said after he swallowed his first bite. It was back to the awkward silence that neither boys were used to. Since the plans have gone off the rails, Enra did not know what to say to Machina and with Rem still out at the Ladies, he guessed it would not hurt to start small talks. 

_Does Machina look like he'll do small talks? You know what? Just do it. Not that you'll die of anything at this point._

"So, uhhh...how are you doing?"

Machina put down his knife and turned to the other cadet, raising his glass of juice and swirling it. "...fine, I guess. Being in Class Zero has its perks, even though I feel as if I'm not getting along with some of them." Machina took a sip on his glass and then placed it aside. 

"Eh?"

Machina waved his hand and shook his head with dissatisfaction, looking quite upset at where the conversation was heading towards. "Well, never mind what I just said." He picked up his knife again and returned to finishing up his plate of grilled meat. 

_Is he mad? Did I made him mad? Now what? Talk about something else...something else...like what?_

"The food is good, yeah?"

"Well, you did said that you were either the best cadet or a canteen fanatic."

"Hmm. Forgot I did said that." 

"Oh yeah. Beat meal ever." And with that last chunk of meat out from anyone's sight, Machina knocked on the marble counter, alerting the chef of his next orders. "Another plate, please."

"Another one coming right up! Hehe, good thing I stocked up more for today since it gets sold out pretty quickly. I'm so proud of my all-time bestseller!"

As the chef cleared Machina's plate, the portal leading to the Refresh Room lit up and the two boys could recognise a familiar silhouette forming a more solid figure, with Rem coming out of the portal and walking back towards the two cadets. 

"Oh, you're back, Rem." Machina said as Rem returned to her seat. 

"So, how were you two coming along while I was away? I'm sure you had a great time..." Rem took heavy sniffs of the food at the counter, her eyes wide open as soon as she saw Enra's plate. "Wait, is that what I think it is?" 

"Oh, yeah. Seems like Machina ordered some grilled meat for us. As it turns out, it wasn't a bad experience." Enra said, finishing up his plate of grilled meat as he pushed the bean sprouts aside with his fork. "It was...nice."

_Did I say nice? Did I told Rem that Machina's actually pretty nice?_

Rem grinned widely, her face a little reddish than usual. "Glad that you two are getting along fine. I knew I could trust you both being alone for a while. Seriously, guys who fight against each other are the worst. But I find you two managed to know more about one another and that's a great thing." And with that, Rem found herself with a plate of hot and sizzling fresh meat ready to be eaten. 

Enra nodded and pushed his plate away from where he was seated. Knowing that he had avoided the worst, he came off lucky without provoking the wrath of both Machina Kunagiri and the girl of his dreams. He knew he had to thank the Crystals for not showing his worst.  _It was no wonder they are assigned to Class Zero_ , Enra thought and continued to stay with the two in order to know them better. 

 


End file.
